The Flames of Rebellion: Vongola Decimo
by KeiKa Corps
Summary: In an alternate universe, things went differently. Byakuran took control of the world, leaving it in a state of chaos, destruction and despair. However, one person will rise and wear up the mantle of revolution… A person named Sawada Tsunayoshi.
1. Prologue

**The ****Flames ****of**** Rebellion:**** Vongola**** Decimo**

Co-authored by _Taira-keimei_ and **xXxShiniXKazexXx**

**Summary: **In an alternate universe, things went differently. Byakuran took control of the world, leaving it in a state of chaos, destruction and despair. However, one person will rise and wear up the mantle of revolution… A person named Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Note:** The background of this story had been inspired by Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. It's a great story with wonderful plot twists, even if you don't like Mecha (_I know I don't, but this is an exception for the genre because the plot was simply brilliant._)

**Disclaimer:** If we owned KHR, Tsuna would have died over a hundred times by now. And if we owned Code Geass...

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

In an alternate universe, things went differently.

April 2004. In the midst of the mafia world, a relatively unknown Family rose, climbing the ladder of power. It surprised people how quickly a small, no-name family had the power to progress this quickly, overshadowing how another Family had once did in the past. However something else shocked them more: at the head of the rising family was a teen that was barely old enough to lead. His name became legend in the underworld.

Byakuran of the Gesso Family.

Owner of the sky Mare ring.

Many were scandalized by the decision of the Cervello for handing such an important item to a teenage boy.

The powers of the Mare rings were spoken in harsh whispers.

Because the Mare rings were part of the Tri-Ni-Set.

The Tri-Ni-Set: the three sets of seven powerful accessories that were the pillar to the world. The Tri-Ni-Set: the weapons that were looked over by the Arcobalenos, the strongest infants of the cursed rainbow. The Tri-Ni-Set: composed of the Arcobaleno pacifiers, the Vongola rings and the Mare rings.

Even if many doubted the true value of the Tri-Ni-Set, deeming it as nothing but a legend, the Mafia didn't agree for Byakuran Gesso to be the owner of the sky Mare ring. Most were outraged that someone so young would inherit it when there were so many better, more experienced bosses around. However, the most insightful ones saw the true dangers of such a decision. Byakuran might be young, but he had the potential to become a threat.

The sky Arcobaleno at the time, Aria of the Giglio Nero Family, frowned upon hearing the news. Having the gift of foresight, she had told her subordinate Gamma, "Dark times are getting near. Such is the result of _Their_ decisions."

At that time, none knew the true meaning of those words. Still, many agreed with the sky Arcobaleno because they too, were worried.

And yet, despite the protests, neither the Vendice nor the Cervello acted. The Vendice accepted the situation and left it alone; all the while the Cervello simply answered, "It is not our duty to judge the successor of the Mare ring."

No one could go against the decisions of the Vendice, because they were Law. No amount of complaints worked, so the Mafia world was forced to accept it.

And yet, no one was able to comprehend why the Sky Arcobaleno Aria, one of those strongly against Byakuran, had suddenly merged her Family, the Giglio Nero, with the Gesso Family. And thus, the Millefiore Family was formed, composed of the Black Spell, former Giglio Nero; and of the White spell, former Gesso.

And with this, the most powerful Family of that era was born.

Following that, Millefiore became the ruler of the underworld. Their power, their technology was unrivaled. Unknown to most, Byakuran possessed the absolute knowledge of the all parallel worlds. Science, technology, medicine, politics…

Byakuran soon took complete control of the part of the Mafia world, who were incapable of competing with Byakuran's knowledge of the parallel worlds. For many, it didn't come as a surprise when Byakuran declared war with the rest of the Mafia.

But it did shock them when Byakuran won.

There had been no one capable enough to stop Byakuran from acquiring the powers of the ultimate source, from gaining control of the Tri-Ni-Set.

But he didn't stop there. He moved on. To the other side of the world: the civilian world.

Upon realizing the threat, governments all over the world united and stood up against the rising Millefiore Family.

However, in the midst of the battle, Byakuran showed to the civilian world something that would ultimately decide his outcome: the powers of the box weapons and the Dying Will Flames. With no way to counter the Box Weapon technology, and with no mafia families of equal power to the Millefiore Family, the world felt into the clutches of Byakuran.

There was destruction, even long after the War was over.

* * *

><p>In the New World, Byakuran changed the hierarchy of the society.<p>

The people were divided in two classes: the Mafia, the elite who were privileged and had access to riches and power; and the Citizens, those normal people that have no power to climb on the ladders towards the Mafia.

To the citizens, all that was left were physically and psychologically wounded family and friends; ruins, disasters, famine, chaos... There was no order, except that of the absolute despotism of Byakuran Gesso. To the Mafia, life was beautiful: rich, feared, powerful... They had it all. And yet, it did not protect them from the harshness of competition. Murder, corruption, plots, backstabbing were common even in the Mafia world.

At the top stood Millefiore Family. They instilled fear with their powers. No one could oppose them. They were the absolute deciders of people's fate.

And the one behind everything, the puppeteer, was Byakuran.

Many rebellions had risen; but they were crushed down as fast as they started. Still, secretly, there were resistance groups planning a revolution, waiting for the right moment to strike. But they could only wait, as scattered as they were.

But no matter the possible threat of rebellions and the desperate citizens, Byakuran was not worried.

There was no real threat, like the ones he encountered in the parallel worlds.

Because in this world, the Vongola Family perished in the middle of the Ninth generation.

**Because ****in ****this ****world,**** there ****was**** no ****successor**** to ****the**** Vongola ****rings.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Kei: _I know I'm being evil by starting a new story when I haven't finished Unrelenting Fate. But this just appeared into my mind so I just typed it out. I showed this to Kaze and she liked the idea… Then we decided to co-author on this~_

Kaze: **And I know _I'm_ being evil for not finishing Seashells of the Sky... then again, I always start stories whenever I have another in progress, haha~ Oya, oya~ Please review and tell us your opinions~ =3**

Kei: _Don't forget to take a look on our individual stories as well! (Links can be found on our profile!)_


	2. 001: The New World

**The ****Flames ****of**** Rebellion:**** Vongola**** Decimo**

Co-authored by _Taira-keimei_ and **xXxShiniXKazexXx**

**Summary: **In an alternate universe, things went differently. Byakuran took control of the world, leaving it in a state of chaos, destruction and despair. However, one person will rise and wear up the mantle of revolution… A person named Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Disclaimer:** If Kaze had owned KHR, LAMBO WOULD HAVE FREAKING APPEARED IN TEH NEW ARC ALREADY! If Kei owned KHR, then TYL Tsuna would be everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**The New World  
><strong>

The sun was setting, tainting the horizon in a bloody red. It was almost ironic, how it symbolized the current state of the world.

Dyed in blood.

There was no hope left.

It had been official. The end of the war, that is. Normally, it should be something to rejoice about, but it wasn't. Because They didn't win. Because They lost hope. Because They lost against That Man.

Standing against the debris of the War, a boy—a teen— looked up towards the horizon, where the sun tainted the sky crimson. The way the sky shined somehow made him feel calm, gave him this serene look in his eyes, as the setting sun cast long, dark shadows in the ground.

Even the graves were affected by the light. The two improvised graves that belonged to the boy's parents.

There were no beautiful decorations, no vivid flowers to honor the dead, only two grotesque rocks. There were no bodies buried underneath; those were long lost amidst the chaos. There was no name, no inscription— the boy didn't want one, because he was afraid someone might wipe it out, so it was better to leave it blank.

But they were what was left of his parents.

The teen didn't cry.

It wasn't because they were long dried. It wasn't because he got over their death.

There was simply none. Nothing. Not a single drop.

Unshed tears are more painful than actual ones.

The only solace left for the boy, was the sky. His father used to tell him how he was their sky. He used to think it was a childish comparison; but now, it somehow made sense.

Fists curled into a ball, he closed his eyes and tried to picture what his parents would want for him now. Happiness? A life full of joy? He frowned. No, there would not be any happiness under _his _reign. Even if his parents wanted him to be oblivious to the strife and heartbreak _he_ has caused, he couldn't forget his hatred towards _him_... he'd taken away his beloved parents after all.

If _he _died, it would be justice.

"Even if it takes a lifetime..." His voice was a whisper on the wind, brimming with sorrow and the need for revenge. However immature his features were, his words quickly defined his place in the adult, or, more suitably, the mafia world.

"I will bring you down, Byakuran."

And Tsunayoshi Sawada's fate was sealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Four years later, 004 M.E<strong>

A six year old boy walked through the debris, his senses alert and his eyes sharp. His sight scanned his surroundings, circled the fifty meters space around him. He was looking for a prey, a source of income that can feed him and his little sister for the day. It was still early and there wasn't enough people for him to steal without being caught. But it would soon be full of people. The morning was still young, so he still had hope to find the best way to get something until the end of the day.

He waited for a bit, trying to go by unnoticed (not that he needed, because boys like him were an usual sight), before he spotted the perfect target.

It was a mid-age woman, slightly distracted by whatever thoughts she had in mind.

He slowly crept toward the woman, walking in between the growing crowd. When at last he was near enough, he reached over to grab the bag and to be ready to escape. But suddenly, he was shoved by the mass of people, who made him miss his goal.

The boy stumbled to the ground, landing hard on his knees.

"Kids these days!" He thought he heard someone curse gruffly; the stranger's tone suddenly sounded more calm and apologetic. "You guys go on ahead. I need to take care of something."

The boy tried to not care for it, but he was truly afraid of what to come. In a world like theirs, where the adults, _the Mafia_ ruled, it was constantly surrounded by danger. In a situation like this, anything could happen. He could get beaten up, or worse, being made to _disappear_...

The aching from his knees made him wince as he slowly got back up, trying not to think about the consequence that were to come.

"Oi, you." The boy caught a whiff of a foul-smelling cigarette before he was yanked up by the back of his shirt. The boy trembled in fear, eyes darting around for an escape as soon as... no, _if_ he was let go. As soon as that terrifying thought entered his mind, his survival instincts began to scream at him to flee. Now escape was all he thought of, and he began writhing the persons' grasp, trying to break free.

"Hey! Stop that, kid! People are starting to stare." Truthfully, there were only a few that did; after all, it was a daily occurrence. So, most of them preferred quickly walking past them, as if not noticing them at all, so that they wouldn't get caught between the incoming beating.

Not wishing to anger the man, the boy nodded. The older man set the boy down on his feet, but kept a firm hand on the boy's shoulder, preventing him from running.

"You-" the stranger sighed when he felt the young boy tremble under his grasp. Grumbling, he searched his pockets and pulled something out. The boy immediately closed his eyes, refusing to see the weapon the stranger pulled out to harm him... to _kill_ him. But he couldn't die... If he died then, what about his sister? His sister was too young for this world, she would die if-

"Open your eyes, brat." the man ordered. The boy complied, albeit shakily.

His eyes widened however when they landed on the single sheet of money the stranger held.

He looked at the man, unbelieving anyone one would do such a thing. This was enough for a week of food!

He shakily reached for that piece of printed paper, and grabbed it quickly before clutching it in protection. He looked hesitantly at the man.

From underneath that heavy clothing that hid the upper part of his face, the man smiled a little.

"Go."

The boy didn't have to be told twice before he ran away, all happy, clutching and hiding his prized possession like a lifeline.

He never once wondered why, in such a world, a man would be nice enough to give him money. He never wondered why those men were clad in such sinister robes, hiding away their faces. He never wondered why they acted suspiciously, like those Terrorists _Byakuran-sama_ had always warned the population about.

There was only one thing he cared. His little sister would survive for a few more days to come.

As the stranger watched the boy go, his companions came to him.

One of them, his boss, inquired. "Again, Hayato?"

The stranger nodded.

His companions only inclined their heads back.

They knew. He should have reprimanded the boy for stealing. They should have scolded him for doing a bad thing and tell him to be a better, nicer boy. He probably would have, but 'Hayato' didn't. And his companions didn't say a thing.

Because they knew, in this world, there was nothing else to do if you wanted to survive.

They can only give the boy some money, and hope the kid might fare a bit better tomorrow, but they can't stop such young and innocent child from stealing.

That is, until they change this world-

His boss called out.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><em><span>BLOOPERS:<span>_

- "Byakuran..." His voice was a whisper on the wind, brimming with sorrow and the need for revenge. However immature his features were, his words quickly defined his place in the adult, or, more suitably, the mafia world.

**"I will blah blah blah!"**

...

...

Kei: _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, That's wrong... That's so anticlimatic! We need to try this again... Ok Tsuna, go again._

Tsuna: HIEEE! Ok... I'll try...

Attempt 1: "I will destroy Byakuran!"

Attempt 2: "I will obliterate Byakuran!"

Attempt 3: "Byakuran... Wait for me..." (_Kei: Nooo! Cheesy drama!_)

Attempt 4: "Byakuran... I will make you fall..."

Attempt 5: "Byakuran... I will make you FAIL."

Attempt 6: "Byakuran... I will fucking RAPE you!"

Attempt 7: "Byakuran... I SHALL DESTROY YOUR SUPPLY OF MARSHMALLOWS!" (Background: Byakuran: Noooooo!)

Attempt 8: "Byakuran... You know what? Just forget it. Why do I even have to say that damn name in every sentence. Hell, Byakuran should be a forbidden swear word. I mean every time I say By*kuran there should be a beeping sound. ... Well, here you go kids, now the show is officially By*kuran free! Now, let me get back to those damn paperwork."

Attempt 9: "Marshmallow-lover... I will fucking CASTRATE you!"

Attempt 10: "That's it, I'm changing shows."

Attempt 11: Gokudera : "Byakuran GO AND DIE YOU MALLOW EATING BASTARD FOR MAKING JYUUDAIME QUIT THIS FANDOM!"

* * *

><p><span>AN:

Kaze**: Seriously, it took us AGES to figure out that line, XD. My attempts, as you can probably guess from the swearing, were numbers 6 and 9... I had no idea where the violence came from~ *looks innocent***

Kei:_ Poor, poor Tsuna... Are you sure you don't want to try the "Until death do us apart" thing?_

_**Anyways, please leave us a review!**  
><em>


End file.
